Burden Me
by jemb
Summary: Sequal to relationships and Road trips. Booth and Brennan are together but what threatens to tear them apart?


**_Now that Booth and Brennan have given in to their feelings I decided to write a third instalment following the ups and downs of their developing relationship within the context of a new case. Lots of fluff, angst and issues to work through. Sorry it's taken so long to post, I've been super busy lately and real life comes first unfortunately._**

PART ONE

Sunlight beams through the window and the warmth wakes Temperance Brennan from a peaceful sleep. She moans softly and rolls over, her body colliding with another. Blinking her eyes open she meets the gaze of Seely Booth.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Hey." She looks up, meeting his eyes, and flashes him a smile back.

"Sleep well?" he asks, his fingers running through her hair. She nods and cuddles in close to him. He slips his arm around her and pulls her into body, needing her close. With his fingers stoking her arm, Brennan has never felt so safe and happy. Her decision to give into her feelings for Booth is the best decision she has made in a long time. Just being here with him feels so right. _I don't know why I resisted for so long s_he thinks.

"Are you going in to work today?" Booth asks.

"I guess I should." Brennan lifts her hand and places it down on Booth's chest. She traces circles with her fore finger as she contemplates calling in sick. _I never call in sick_.

"Me too." He sighs. "But I'd rather stay here." He leans down and places a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Have I told you how glad I am you came over last night?" he smiles and kisses her again, closer to her mouth.

"I think you mentioned it once or twice." She grins and stretches her neck up to so their lips meet. Brennan finally pulls back from him and sits up.

"I really need to get to work." She sighs. "Angela will be worried if I'm late."

"Let her worry." Booth cups her face with his hand and strokes her cheek with his thumb. Brennan sighs and feels herself giving in to him.

"Booth." She sighs.

"I know, I know." He kisses her quickly on the lips. "Cullen will have me shot if I don't turn up for work." Brennan looks at the clock beside the bed.

"I really need to go." She drags herself away from Booth and finds the clothes she discarded late last night.

PART TWO

Angela arrives at the Jeffersonian and is more than a little surprised that Brennan isn't already here. Angela is hovering outside Brennan's office when Brennan rushes in moments later. Angela knows immediately that something is different.

"Sweetie, what did you do?" she asks with a wide smile on her face.

"Nothing." Brennan denies immediately.

"You had sex." Angela announces.

"What?" Brennan recoils.

"You had sex last night." Angela repeats as she walks closer to Brennan. "Oh My God!" she exclaims. "You had sex with Booth."

"Angela." Brennan tries to get Angela to calm down. She drags her into her office and sits her down on the couch.

"I can smell his cologne on you sweetie." Angela grins. "I am so happy for you two." Angela pulls Brennan into an awkward embrace. Brennan doesn't know what to say to Angela. She isn't used to these kinds of situations and it feels very alien to her. "Uh sweetie, this is the part where you tell me what happened." Angela prompts her.

"There isn't much to tell really." Brennan lies. _You could write a novel about me and Booth _she thinks.

"Just tell me one thing." She pauses. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Mmm hmm." Brennan grins back. A knock at the door disturbs them.

"Dr Brennan." Zach says. "There's a delivery for you downstairs." He says.

"Right, I'll be down in a second." Brennan stands up and Angela rises moments later. "So, when are you seeing him?" Angela asks.

"Unless a case comes up today, I'll be seeing him after work." Brennan smiles. "I'll see you in the lab." Brennan calls as she heads out her office and to the stairs. What greets her at the reception area surprises her. A gigantic bouquet of flowers is waiting with a card attached.

"Dr Brennan?" the delivery guy asks. She nods and he passes her the slip to sign for receipt.

"Thank you." Brennan calls as he leaves. She picks up the card and pulls it out the little envelope. "To my Bones." _My Bones_ she smiles. "Just to let you know I'm thinking about you, love Booth." She reads. Brennan picks up the flowers and carries them back up the stairs to her office. They fit nicely on the coffee table by the couch. Brennan slips the card into her pocket, takes a deep breath and heads down to the lab for a day's work.

PART THREE

Brennan arrives home after a strange day at work. Angela, Zach and Jack were all asking questions about Booth and she was beginning to feel like an animal in a zoo. Eventually she called it a day and sent them home just so she could get some peace. Now, in her apartment alone she wonders what Booth is doing and when she can see him. He promised to call but so far he hasn't.

Brennan takes a long soak in the bath with a glass of wine t relax. If Booth gets a chance to come over she wants to look good for him. He calls her while she's still in the bath.

"Hello." She answers.

"Hey beautiful." He says. "Are you at home?" he asks.

"Uh huh." She replies. "Are you coming over?" she asks.

"Actually, I thought we could go out." He offers. "You know, a proper date."

"Tonight?" Brennan asks.

"It is getting late I guess. How about Friday?" he asks. "I'll take you to dinner, some dancing…" Brennan closes her eyes and pictures the scene with Booth.

"It's only Wednesday. Am I going to see you before Friday?" she pouts.

"I can come over now." He grins on his end of the phone.

Booth arrives at Brennan's an hour later. She's changed into black pants and a teal blue stretch top. When he rings her bell she practically runs for the door. But she holds herself back as she opens it. Booth stands there still in his work suit looking a little tired but cute none the less. She steps aside and lets him in. When the door is closed she stretches up and pulls his heavy coat off his shoulders. As she hangs it up, Booth takes off his suit jacket and loosens his tie. He turns around and rests his hand on her neck. Then he leans in and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"You smell nice." He whispers. Brennan throws her arms around him and kisses him passionately. His arms wrap around her waist and he lifts her, carrying her through to the living room. He lays her down on the couch and positions himself so he is on top of Brennan but not crushing her. The next few hours are lost to their lust. They have a lot of time to catch up on.

PART FOUR

"Angela. I need your help, with girl stuff." Brennan asks her best friend the very next morning.

"Ooh, I finally get to help you with relationship things." Angela seems excited. "What's going on?"

"Booth is taking me on a date tomorrow night." Brennan states. "A proper date. Dinner and dancing." She says.

"How romantic." Angela swoons. "I knew he was a romantic." Angela drifts off into a dream world for a moment.

"Hey, come back to me." Brennan snaps her fingers. "I need to find something to wear."

"You have a ton of clothes." Angela reminds her.

"But nothing suitable for a date with Booth." Brennan tells her.

"Shopping." Angela states. "We'll go shopping for a dress. And shoes and a purse." Angela gets excited. "Ooh, you are going to look so hot."

"Who's going to look hot?" Booth asks with a cheeky grin from the doorway.

"Your girlfriend." Angela beams. She crosses the room and stretches up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I knew you two would get it together." She whispers.

"Tempe sweetie, we'll go after work." Angela says as she leaves.

"Fine." Brennan waves Angela away. "Hey." She turns her attention to Booth.

"Hey you." He crosses and kisses her cheek. "You busy?" he asks.

"A little." Brennan walks to her desk, resisting every urge to throw herself at him.

"Well I have a new case." He waves a folder at her. "Bones found by a river." Brennan holds her hand out and accepts the file Booth passes her. She flips it open and looks over the photos.

"Get your coat, we gotta go." Booth grins. A few months ago Brennan might not have been so enthusiastic about accepting a new case when she has a research project, a novel and the museum work to do as well but now the prospect of spending all day with Booth is like heaven. She doesn't hesitate to pick up her jacket and follow him out the door.

PART FIVE

It's starting to rain when Booth and Brennan arrive at the site of the discovery. The FBI has taped off the area and she and Booth have to show ID to get access. They make their way across the muddy grass towards the bank of the river. Booth steps down the muddy bank first and when he reaches the bottom he turns and holds out his hand to help Brennan down. Her fiercely independent side would usually rear its ugly head but not now. She doesn't see his chivalrous gestures as a way of asserting dominance anymore. It's an affectionate gesture because he cares and doesn't want her to hurt herself. She slips her hand into his and allows him to help her down the embankment.

"Thanks." She flashes him a smile.

"Anytime." He smiles back.

"Over here Sir." A young agent waves him over. Booth and Brennan trudge through the mud to where the bones lie.

"We've got more than one victim here." Brennan immediately states. "Three femurs." She tells Booth. "Unless the victim had three fully formed legs." She smiles. Booth gets the joke and he stands back to allow her access to the bones. She crouches down to get a better look.

"I'm going to need to get these back to the lab and put them together before I can give you any details on the victims.

"You heard her boys. Go get the equipment." Booth orders. Brennan stands up and waits for transportation boxes to be delivered.

"This might take a while." She tells him.

"I got all the time in the world." He smiles. _Maybe working together will be fine_ Brennan thinks. It still crosses her mind that there might be issues with dating and working together but so far so good.

PART SIX

Brennan and Zach work on reassembling the bones from the riverbank. It's difficult given their state and after a few hours both are tired.

"Why don't you go take a break Zach. We'll pick this up in an hour." She tells her protégé.

"Sure Dr Brennan." Zach nods and backs off to the break room. Brennan pulls her gloves off and makes her way to her office. She sighs heavily when she walks in, not realising she isn't alone. Her hand flies to her heart when she catches sight of someone on the couch.

"Booth, you scared me." She scolds.

"Sorry Bones." He turns and grins at her, patting the couch beside him. Brennan shrugs off her lab coat and tosses it on the desk before joining him. He slips and arm around her shoulder and pulls her into an embrace.

"I missed you." He kisses her quickly on the lips.

"You only saw me a few hours ago." She smiles.

"I can still miss you." He pulls her closer and plants a lingering kiss on her lips. Brennan's hand reaches up and strokes his cheek.

"I missed you too." She whispers. She pulls Booth towards her and locks lips with him. His hand runs through her hair and she moans softly as his other hand trails down her body from her neck to her waist. _I could so easily let this go a lot further_ she thinks. _But we're at work._ She brings herself back and pulls away from him.

"Booth." She giggles. He grins and sits back.

"Sorry." He apologises. "I can't help myself." He kisses her again and she responds until they are interrupted.

"Okay, so when you guys got together I didn't think I'd have to knock before entering your office." Angela states from the doorway. Embarrassed, Brennan abruptly stands up. Booth follows her and adjusts his tie.

"Hey Angela." He flashes her a smile as his hand slips down and links with Brennan's.

"I was just coming to find out what time you want to meet later." She asks.

"Um, I have a few things to finish here with Zach so maybe six?" Brennan asks.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at your place, we'll head to the mall." Angela smiles. "Uh Booth." Angela gestures on her own face where Booth needs to wipe off lipstick. He uses the back of his hand and smiles sheepishly as he does so.

PART SEVEN

Brennan gives herself one last glance in the mirror before she opens the door to Booth. It had taken Angela half an hour to persuade Brennan to buy this dress and the matching shoes and purse. But now that she has it all on Brennan knows it was definitely the right choice. The soft flowing skirt of the dress perfectly enhances her legs and the tight fitting bodice does her justice. _Perfect_ she sighs contently and pulls open the door. Booth stands before her in what looks like a new suit. _He looks hot_ she gasps.

"Wow." He says as he looks her up and down. "You look incredible." He states.

"Thank you." She replies shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself." She smiles.

"Ready?" he asks. Brennan nods and closes the door behind her. _This is it_ she thinks.

Half an hour later Booth pulls the SUV to a stop outside a very classy restaurant. He gets out and hurries around to her side to open the door for her. Booth helps her out then hands the keys to the valet. He then offers Brennan his arm as they walk up to the door. Once inside the restaurant, Booth and Brennan are escorted to a small table in the back. The waiter hands them menus and promises to be back to take their order in a moment.

The next three hours seem to fly by. Booth and Brennan have never really had much trouble talking to each other except when awkward situations come up. Now everything just seems easier. They can talk about things they purposely avoided when they were just friends and partners. It's only when the waiter brings the check without Booth asking for it that they realise how late it is.

"I'll get this." Booth reaches for the check.

"Booth." Brennan begins.

"Don't even start with me Bones." Booth grins. "I asked you on this date so I'm paying." He says.

"Fine." Brennan holds her hands up in resignation and sits back in her seat smiling. Booth passes his credit card to the waiter who rings up the charges and has Booth sign. Moments later they are heading for the door feeling like they only just arrived.

Outside the night is cool but not cold.

"You want to take a walk?" Booth asks.

"Sure." Brennan replies. Stepping out into the cool night, Brennan clasps Booth's hand. Their walk takes them through a park and under some pretty outdoor fairy lights.

"Booth." Brennan sighs contently.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"This has been a great first date." She grins. As they head towards a fountain Brennan suddenly trips on something. Booth manages to grab her before she hits the grass and he sets her back on her feet.

"You okay?" he asks. Brennan nods and looks down at what she tripped on. She pulls the bush back and her eyes widen in shock at the sight before her. A young woman lies dead with a gunshot to her temple. The woman's cheeks and lips are still flush with colour telling Brennan she hasn't been dead long. Booth can hear Brennan breathing faster and his arm slips around her protectively. He backs her away from the bush and pulls his cell out with his free hand to call this in. He can't shake the feeling that there is something familiar about this situation but he puts it to the back of his mind as he concentrates on the call.

PART EIGHT

Half an hour later the area is crawling with police and now FBI. The murder turns out to match the MO of a serial killer known to the FBI. Booth is off talking to his colleagues while Brennan waits by a low wall. She perches on the end, her mind unable to get rid of the image of the dead girl. Booth keeps glancing over at her as he talks and finally he excuses himself to go see Brennan.

"Here." He shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. "We might be here a while." He says. Brennan looks into his eyes and whispers a thanks. "You okay?" he asks.

"Uh, not really." She admits. "I'm not used to seeing…She was so…"

"I know." Booth nods. _She's not a skeleton. _Brennan hangs her head. "You want me to take you home?" he asks.

"No, no you have work to do." She says. "I can catch a cab." She stands up. Booth shakes his head. "I'll have someone drive you." He says. He turns and waves over a junior agent.

"I need you to take Dr Brennan home." Booth states. The younger man nods and pulls his keys out. Booth leans over and kisses her cheek. "I'll come by when I'm done." Brennan nods in agreement and follows the junior agent to his car. Booth stands and watches her, cursing this for spoiling their date. _It had been going so well._

Across from the scene a haggard man in dirty clothes watches the scene unfold. _This is too perfect_ he thinks. _I didn't plan it this way but it couldn't have worked out any better _he laughs quietly, observing the activity of the FBI and one agent in particular. _Seely Booth. You're going to get what you deserve_.

**_What did you think? Please review and let me know if I should continue. I'm not really sure where this is all heading so if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to listen. Thanx_**


End file.
